


Tickle Stage!!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ryouma goes to visit Izumi at his home, only to walk into a big tickle fest he's excited to participate in. Ticklish Izumi happens to be the cutest thing after all!





	Tickle Stage!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/9/'16.  
> 

“Ah, Ryouma-san. Come on in,” Rei greeted casually, despite the noise that came from behind him, and Ryouma curiously tried to peek over his shoulder as he entered the house.

“Umm, thanks…” he mumbled distractedly. Rei lead the way to where the noise was coming from: a high pitched voice laughing, screaming and yelling words that only became audible once he stood right in front of the source, and he instantly blushed.

In the living room, Shougo had Izumi pinned down between his legs on one of the green couches - the exact couch where Ryouma had once performed some shameful harrassment on Izumi - and he was tickling the hell out of him while Izumi laughed, squirmed and begged.

“Ah, Ryouma-kun!” Shougo said with a big smile, never stopping the merciless assault on his little brother. Izumi had managed to turn onto his side, but was still stuck between Shougo’s legs, and he stretched an arm out at Ryouma, only to get his underarm tickled which made his arm shoot back down again.

“Ryoumaahaha! H-help!” Izumi already knew Rei was of no help. In fact, Rei had already returned to the other couch and sat peacefully, reading a newspaper and not even minding Izumi’s pleas for help.

Ryouma however, was just as useless. First he stood there as struck by lightning, then he stomped towards the pair and tried to push Shougo off him.

“ _Izumi is ticklish?!_ ” he yelled, and Shougo nodded enthusiastically.

“Isn’t he cuuute!” he sang, and Izumi squeaked adorably when Shougo clawed at his ribs without mercy.

"Why didn’t I know! Get off, it’s my turn now!” he yelled, and Izumi yelped in shock. Shougo stoppped the tickling and started to push Ryouma back, while Izumi squirmed like a worm to free himself from the iron grip Shougo’s legs had on him.

“Hey, no way! I’m not nearly finished!” Shougo protested, and the two started a short struggle, and Izumi almost managed to wriggle himself free thanks to Shougo getting distracted.

“I wanna tickle him now!” Ryouma whined childishly. Even now, Rei still didn't look up from his newspaper.

“Me too! I haven’t even gotten to--” The two men then suddenly stopped their fight and stared at each other as if they realized something. Izumi had almost crawled from under Shougo and was still busy with pulling his legs free, when he looked up to see what had gotten them all silent.

Ryouma and Shougo were smirking at each other, and God that didn’t look promising. The smirking heads then both turned to look at _him_ , and Izumi felt his stomach twist when he became aware of their plans.

The duo had realized they had a similar goals (to tickle Izumi and hear his gorgeous laughter), and they suddenly advanced on him, causing Izumi to let out a desperate shriek.

“ _Noooo_!” Having almost freed himself from Shougo’s grip, Izumi yelled when Shougo grabbed both his ankles and dragged him all the way back again.

Shougo then moved himself to the back of the couch where he flipped himself under Izumi’s legs so he could pin his feet in his lap, and made room for Ryouma to wrestle the teen down and get control of the upperbody area.

“No g-get off you two! Rei help! Hehehehelp!” Izumi was already giggling while he wasn’t even being tickled yet, and Ryouma laughed at this.

"I'm sorry Izumi, you're just too cute!" he huffed.

Izumi was now lying face down onto the couch, Shougo trapping his legs in his lap with a steady armlock and peeling his socks off, and Ryouma in a perfect sitting-position on top of his butt with both knees on either side of him.

“Good job Ryouma-kun! Hold him still like that. This way I can finally tickle these cute feet properly for once,” Shougo said, remembering the times when Izumi would protest with all of his body once he tickled his feet, earning him a good painful kick in his face and a bloody nose. Not this time!

"Ready for cuteness overload?" Shougo cracked his fingers, wiggled them slightly and then went for the full attack on Izumi's bare soles. Izumi first gasped sharply and for a quick moment it almost seemed as if the laughter wasn't coming.

But then the room was slowly filled with soft little squeals, squeaks and giggles that grew louder with each ticklish stroke of Shougo's fingers.

“Aww you’re so cute Izumi!” Ryouma said, and he joined in by experimentally squeezing both Izumi’s sides, beaming at the cute sounds this caused to spill from Izumi’s lips.

“AAahahha nohoho y-you traitor! T-trahahaitor!” Izumi couldn’t believe it. Shougo always tickled him because he thought he was so cute. Rei had stopped interfering long ago, and now his own boyfriend even joined in rather than save him from his brother’s clutches. No fair!

"H-he's so ticklish!" Ryouma blushed and looked at his boyfriend, dazzled and mesmerized, He scribbled his fingers up and down Izumi's sides and ribs, and when Izumi thrashed heavily he even managed to slip one hand under him to search for his tummy.

"EYAahahaha ohnoohoho!" Izumi squealed, his arms uselessly flailing around and trying to swat Ryouma's hands away, but from his position there wasn't much he could do.

"Even his feet are cute! Reiii did you know his toes are this ticklish?" To Izumi, Shougo was unbearably annoying, using both these awful tickle techniques on his feet and these teasing words to have him melt into a puddle of shame. Ryouma was witnessing all of this, hearing all of this... In his head, he was already having a funeral for his dignity.

"Yeah. You should try his ankles though." What! Even Rei?!

"His _ankles_?" Shougo said excitedly. Rei knew a tickle spot he didn't? Izumi lifted his head to glare at Rei before he fell back again, exploding in refreshed peals of laughter. Those filthy traitors! All of them!

"NOoohoho not theeheheere!!!" he cried, pounding the couch with his fists. Shougo experimentally scratched his fingers all over his ankles, and both ticklers cackled at the result.

It was torture. By now, Ryouma was leaning down against him, affectionately blowing into his ear - which tickled like _hell_ - while his hands were shoved between Izumi and the couch, grabbing at the bare flesh of his tummy.

Shougo was still tracing his fingers all over Izumi's feet, and slowly began to scribble a ticklish path of hell up his legs, calves and towards his knees.

"P-pleehehease! No moohhoore!" Izumi whined, squirming weakly and giggling his head off.

"Guys, that's enough," Rei finally said. They didn't listen.

"R-Reheheei! Help!" Having sensed some chance for help, Izumi picked up his attempts at fighting back, and he struggled hysterically.

"But Reeeei --" Letting his guard down, Shougo had released Izumi's feet from his armlock so he could throw his arms up in protest, but this earned him a good kick right into his face, and he tumbled from the couch, blood dripping from his nose.

"BLOOOOOD!" Shougo yelled. Rei rolled his eyes, finally put away his newspaper and walked over to the chaos. He grabbed the bleeding singer firmly, and dragged him through the mansion to get to the bathroom.

The noise of Shougo's yelling faded in the distance, and Ryouma who had stopped tickling Izumi for a moment because of the distraction finally looked back at his cute, breathless little boyfriend.

"S-served him right. Wait.... w-wait until I get _you_ ," Izumi brought out, pointing at Ryouma and glaring at him. His flushed cheeks and teary eyes made him look too cute though, so Ryouma couldn't help himself.

"Ohmygod," he said, and he dug his fingers in Izumi's tummy again. Izumi jerked heavily and because of the struggle he ended up on his back instead of facedown.

"Still in a position to threaten me hm?" Ryouma teased, using both hands to knead the areas of his tummy, abdomen and sides. Izumi cackled and bucked weakly, his hands flying up to Ryouma's hands to stop him.

"P-plehehease! I'm t-too ticklihihish!" Izumi gasped. Ryouma smirked and caught both his hands in one hand. Izumi blinked in shock when his arms were raised over his head, and now he was _really_ vulnerable.

"That, I noticed," Ryouma said teasingly, poking his nose against Izumi's, and he used his free hand to knead his ribs and occasionally poked a finger in his underarm.

"AAH hahahaha s-stahaha-R-Ryouma! I'll dieeheeehehe!"

"More than you already have?" Ryouma continued the teasing and tickling, while Izumi suffered from some more hysterical laughing fits until his stomach and cheeks began to ache from laughing so much.

"M- _mercy_!" Izumi squeaked. Ryouma was a hard one to get control over himself. Still pinning Izumi's arms above his head, he continued to torture him with tickles, especially enjoying how he reacted to having his tummy poked and tickled. He even couldn't keep himself from catching his lips in a blissful kiss to drink out his laughter.

"HMMphph!" Izumi squirmed and breathed through his nose, but Ryouma kissed him with passion while he wiggled his finger in his bellybutton, causing him to arch his back and moan into the kiss. Taken aback by his reactions, Ryouma pulled back and looked at him.

"Aaaahh- Ryouma. Please stop, I c-can't. I'm..." Izumi panted, blushing heavily. His whole body was tingling, and judging from the way Ryouma looked at him, he had also caught on the... erotic vibe he gave off.

"You're what?" Ryouma asked, smirking. Izumi blushed, and he sank his head into the couch cushions in shame.

"T-ticklish..." he muttered, and he giggled when Ryouma poked his tummy again.

"I knew that. _And_?" More tummy-tickles, and Izumi squealed.

"Turned ohohon!" he cried out, an Ryouma chuckled joyfully.

"You are so cute!" He climbed off Izumi's exhausted body, scooped him up into his arms and carried him upstairs.

"Your room then?" While the loveydovey couple disappeared behind the door to Izumi's room upstairs, Rei was busy keeping Shougo - who had recovered from his injuries - in control, his hand covering his mouth to keep him from yelling out what could have disturbed the couple.

"This _is_ your own fault you know," Rei chuckled at the pathetic blond with his brother complex, and he dragged him off to kidnap him to his room.


End file.
